In the past decade portable electronic devices such as laptops, PDAs, media players, cellular phones, etc. (frequently referred to as “portable computing devices”), have become small, light and powerful. One factor contributing to the development and availability of these small devices is the manufacturer's ability to reduce of the device's electronic components to ever smaller and smaller sizes while simultaneously increasing both the power and or operating speed of such components. However, the trend to devices that are smaller, lighter and more powerful presents a continuing challenge regarding design of some components of the portable computing devices.
One particular challenge is associated with the design of the portable computing devices is the enclosure used to house the various internal components of the device. This design challenge generally arises from two conflicting design goals—the desirability of making the enclosure lighter and thinner, and the desirability of making the enclosure stronger and more rigid. The lighter enclosures, which typically use thin plastic structures and few fasteners, tend to be more flexible, are prone to scratching, and have a greater tendency to buckle and bow as opposed to stronger and more rigid enclosures which typically use thicker plastic structures and more fasteners which are thicker and have more weight. Unfortunately, the increased weight of the stronger, more rigid structures may lead to user dissatisfaction, and bowing/buckling of the lighter structures may damage the internal parts of the portable computing devices.
In view of the foregoing problems with existing enclosures or housings, there is a need for improved enclosures or housings for portable computing devices. In particular, there is a need for enclosures that are more cost effective, smaller, lighter, stronger and aesthetically more pleasing than current enclosure designs.